Wired Miester
by AsukaFireDuchess
Summary: Kishins and Demons are the same right? One thing sure is common about them; they can be anywhere, at any place and any time. Who are the most effective miesters in the Girigori organization? That's for Shinigami-sama and Mephisto to decide. They ARE striving so save Assiah from Insanity...but how are a demon and a demon-HUNTER supposed to get along?
1. And so the prophecy will be for filled

**_ Wired Miester /O.P.M_**

**_ Chapter 1_**

**Anime: Ao No Exorcist/Blue Exorcist & Soul Eater**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE ANIMES NOR THE CHARACTERS. ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS FANFICTION BELONGS TO ME._**

_A/N: Well, I kinda havn't submitted anything in a while so this is to make up for it. I have NO IDEA how you readers will react to this because well…It's different. It's much more SERIOUS than the previous ones that I have submitted and will not be a one-shot. THERE IS A SERIOUS LACK OF AO NO EXORCIST N SOUL EATER FANFICTIONS AND I'm ABOUT TO CHANGE THAT ^^ Oh and I ship KidXMaka so please don't get the wrong idea! OH AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHY MY STORIES CONTAIN SUICIDAL REFFERENCES BECAUSE I'M ACTUALLY QUITE OPTIMISTIC! X'D_

_Oh and to understand this story to the fulled you must have read/watched; Soul Eater, Soul Eater Not and WATCHED Blue Exorcist!_

* * *

Maka sighed as the water washed over her petite frame. It was so nice to finally slow down and enjoy a hot, steaming shower. She couldn't bring herself to relax in the bathtub because she wasn't worry free, even if she did act like it, she would just get tenser.

But for once, we wanted to stop worrying, to stop thinking or to even stop breathing. Most would consider her reasons petty but they were certainly enough to drive one over the edge. Her own weapon of choice was off to Alaska with Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kim and Jacqueline attending a classified matter (which they couldn't even mention to her!) so she had to make due with a substitute. Of course Tsugami was an obedient and trustworthy weapon but they just couldn't resonate properly on Maka's part. There was always something off about their synchronization to her. Although she never told anyone it was HELL using Tsugami, not to be offensive or anything. Her hands burnt to crisp (or at least it felt like it) and her vision even blurred after a few minutes of resonating. It was completely safe to say that she was out of it lately. The kishins sneered at her "pathetic performance" on the battlefield, but yet there were other things on her mind which were MUCH worse.

Death the Kid, Death THE KID HIMSELF was a problem to her, it had just been a week since the event happened with him.

The atmosphere around her suddenly became hotter and foggier as if on cue when she thought about it. She reached out to the tap and turned over a little closer to the right. It was exactly eight o'clock when they were alone in Death's office. Some spark set off in-between them and then…

Maka tugged on her sandy brown hair as every tiny detail of what they did flashed in her mind. Why did she let them do it? She didn't even like him that way! vShe felt the guilt rise in her as the tears began to gush out. Not that she could tell anyways. She was hot all over already and her tears just mixed in with the shower water. She wondered what Soul would think of her if she told him. His flabbergasted face was all she could imagine. She didn't dare to think of what he'd do next. Another thought struck her…what if-just what IF Kid left her. What if it he was ike all of those other horrible, cheating men! What if, he was like…her father…

Sighing the young woman pushed her hair to the side and knelt with her hands on her knees. Maybe she did need to rest in the tub…

Having lost all hope of loosening up she began to wonder about how to cross the approaching bridge. She had a HUGE mission coming up tomorrow and she was determined to redeem herself and live up to her title! Not just everyone got called the Daughter of Kami ya' kno and she refused to let her mother down any further! What was this oh-so-special mission about anyways? And why wasn't she allowed to use her death scythe? Well, drying off and drinking hot chocolate was her number one priority right now.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Earth sat an oblivious, demonic teen who had his eyes transfixed on the living room clock.

. . the mechanical sounds of the ancient pendulum filled the dormitory. Rin ran an agitated hand through his already ruffled black hair. When was that moley four-eyes getting home? He wondered while rolling his bright blue eyes. It was one thirty AM and his cell phone didn't ring even ONCE. He'd kill his little brother if he didn't love him so much.

Yukio usually came home late, being an exorcist and all but then again he should at least have the decency to call and tell! If not THAT, then at least send him an e-mail! I mean, as if he didn't have enough to worry about.

Tomorrow was an important day indeed. That creepy clown Mephisto explained all the details and he couldn't help but to feel nervous and exited at the same time. His rank was going to go up by a landslide if operation P.M goes right. Hell, he might just become the freakin' Paladin! But the shitty thing was that the foreign exchange student was STILL going to have a higher rank than him, after all the Girigori order was made (and named) after her. "She's much more important than the Paladin…MY ASS!" Rin muttered, mimicking his principle.

But at the end of the day, he knew that they both would be quite grateful to each other. Even though they were both respected miesters, they were being used as weapons-scratch that, "SAVIOURS" of Assiah. Thank God that his power-hungry grandfather was rotting in hell-or better, Gehenna. After his whole fake Messiah fiasco, things at the order were going completely hay-wire! Even though he hated to admit it, Angel WAS the rightful Paladin after-all…

Even the television couldn't take Rin's mind off how nervous he was. Operation Perfect Miester was about to commence and he was a lethal factor in it, this time by will. He felt a surge of pride swell up inside of him knowing that he was the perfect candidate for this mission while even YUKIO was not! Speaking of Yukio…He wasn't even back yet!

"What's the time-IT'S ONE AM ALREADY, OH HELL NO!" Rin popped up and dashed towards room 602. Sorry Yukio, but he really NEEDED his rest!

"On second thought…" The teenage boy turned on his heels and stalked towards the kitchen. He was going to have to show some random chick his flames in the morning…so why not grab a bite to each just to charge up?

* * *

A/N: Maka and Kid just kissed nothing else.


	2. Meeting the Monsters

Wired Miester

Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, look another chapter! Nothing special really happens in this one but I can't wait to write the next one 'cause….you'll find out! X) And just saying, I'm not Christian.

Sitting the plane wasn't SUCH a horrible experience for her. Sure, some random punk with a grenade hijacked the plane, but it there just so happened to be an epic Lolita scythe miester aboard. Currently the criminal was squirming next to her on the floor. "Thank God he didn't shoot anyone," Maka sighed while sinking deeper into her seat. If there was one thing that she wasn't that was a medic.

Despite this workout, the flight to Japan was smooth and quite comfortable. On her way out an airhostess even called her "beautiful"! Maka's face flustered slightly at remembering her remark. She was so used to being called Tiny-tits that she was convinced that there was absolutely nothing attractive about her. Tsubaki and the others were aware that she only seemed flat-chested because of being a miester, she had to wear sports bras on missions. On the other hand, the busty weapons had nothing to worry about because no one could ever see them in their weapon forms.

"LANDING IN 15 MINUTES," the pilot's voice boomed from the speakerphones. "W-what? Already!" Maka's emerald eyes grew wide in disbelief. Well whatever... if Black*Star could grow his bone back in an hour why couldn't she reach Japan in four?

"Well shit," the teenager's eyes grew wide once more. True Cross Academy was HUGE. It was a CASTLE! So elegant…was it bigger than Shibusen? No, it couldn't be! Or was it…?

The walls were a creamy shade of beige with caramel brown designs carved on the edges. The main rectangular building stretched out as far as the eye could see. Two longer towers were at its sides with a similar design and triangular tops. There were countless stain-glass windows with arabesques for planes. It made her feel as if she was going to Church. And just to ADD to the academy's magnificence, there was a gigantic clock tower behind the campus.

In short, the architecture was breathtaking. It only Soul was here he would have been fawning over it's beauty, after all he DID love judging architecture… "Soul," Maka sniffed out.

Speaking of architecture, when she was GETTING here he felt the serious need to throw up. The buildings were all clustered together on a single cliff with railways and roads on top on it all. Talk about making the other person claustrophobic. She had to admit that it was the same with Death City but at least everything was sustained in a neat and orderly fashion back there, maybe it had something to do with Kid the Shinigami living there…wait. KID. DEATH, the KID. Maka felt her stomach churn.

"Excuse me miss, but you must be Maka Albarn. Am I right?" A young man with teal eyes hidden behind black frames asked.

"Yes I am." Maka replied with equal politeness (and firmness) with a slight gesture of the head.

"My name is Yukio Okumura and I'm here to escort you to Sir Pheles' office. I'm sure that you must have at least a vague idea of why you are here." Maka felt a sudden respect for this stranger. His non-lusty attitude, polite yet firmness reminded her of herself. He didn't seem like your average man-whore…if it turned out that he actually was one then she would regret her thoughts on him to the FULLEST.

"Heh…um…sort of," she flashed him a weak smile while shrugging her shoulders.

He returned the favor and gestured to the entrance hall courteously, "well that's alright since you are about to find out-naturally I would have shown you around but apparently that's my brother's duty." He added as a genuine side-note.

"Alright, here we are!" Yukio casually pushed open the large oak doors of the principal's office. Maka couldn't help but to mentally sweat drop at this. This was just like how everyone in Shibusen treated going into Shinigami-sama's office. Even though only selected members of Spartoi could enter the Death Room without permission but apparently EVERONE was doing it.

"I actually can't go any further than this for now, but anyways, good luck!" Yukio waved as he disappeared into the other side of the corridor. Maka confidently walked into the well lit room, obviously this mission couldn't be any more challenging than the others that she face, what's more difficult than defeating a Kishin, after all?

…The hell?

Illuminated by the sunlight was a teenage boy-who looked about her age-, passed out on an expensive oak chair, mumbling something which she could make out as "sukiyaki". Next to him was a magician/clown DRENCHED in pink sitting behind a huge desk. He was sweat-dropping just like her and waved is hand her way to gesture her in. What the hell is all this about?

"Please don't tell me this has something to do with my mission…"

A/N: 1. I'm quite grateful to you readers for actually checking out this fanfiction! I guess that might must mean that even others were eager for a Maka and Rin fanfic!

2. Maka is 15 in this (as old as Rin and the others)

3. Yaaaayyyyyyy! She met Yukio! It was a short and brief meeting but don't worry, they'll obviously meet again, infact she's gonna meet everyone!


	3. SO NOW YOU TELL ME!

**Wired Miester /O.P.M**

_** Chapter 3**_

A_**nime: Ao No Exorcist/Blue Exorcist & Soul Eater**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE ANIMES NOR THE CHARACTERS. ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS FANFICTION BELONGS TO ME.**_

* * *

Maka couldn't help but to sweat-drop at the whole scene. She was at such a RESPECTED academy yet the principle was such…. A clown.

"WELCOME TO TRUE CROSS ACADEMY-DESHO~! I'm your headmaster Mephisto Pheles." The clown smiled proudly while waving a hand in the air.

"Isn't it a bit too late for that?" Maka muttered, her eyes narrowing in suspicion…this was OBVIOUSLY not the place.

"Please take a seat, while Rin-kun gets up…" Clearly, he was as distressed as she was, but just better at hiding it.

She hurriedly sat down without saying a word, something told her that SHIT WAS ABOUT TO GO DOWN.

"Hey Rin…WAKE UP-EINS ZWEI DREI." Maka jumped in her seat as the ground shook, that was one SCARY clown.

"**SUKIYAKI**!?" The boy named Rin shot up from his chair and shouted.

"Uh…he needs professional help." Watching all this unfold in front of her, irritated Maka A LOT, this guy was most probably….A BLACK*STAR.

The man in front of her nodded his head sympathetically. Even his grin oddly resembled her friends'…Black*Star…oh how she missed him.

"Oi Mephisto!" The rudely awoken teen shouted. "Why'd ya' wake me up-ooOooOooHhhHh…" He trailed off leaving his face in an "O" shape, "**SHE'S** here," emphasizing on the pronoun.

""_**SHE**_?" **Show a little more respect why don't ya**'?! Maka cried, slamming her fist on Mephisto's desk.

_"Now, now, let's not get hasty…"_

"**Tch**!" Rin sneered, pressing on. "Why don't you MAKE me?!"

"Now, now…"

"Fine by ME!" Maka plunged her fist towards his direction. She was never one to tolerate other people's bullshit. And trust ME; it was WAAAAYYYY too early for this.

"**ENOUGH!**" Both of the teens jumped back, alarmed by the principle raising his voice for the second time. They stopped in their tracks and faced the man in power. "Now that I have your attention…we will not continue unless you two make up-desho~!" He clearly enjoyed the raw looks of horror and hopelessness on their faces…what exactly did he want them to do?

"I want you two to apologize, hug and settle down like gentlemen-and of course, as ladies." Mephisto was just so used to nagging Amaimon about making up that this was quite the norm for him.

"B-b-but-"Before Rin could protest against this familiar act, a very flustered Maka cut him through. "Let's just get this over with."

"Ungh," Rin nodded his head, blushing discreetly as well.

Their bodies brushed slightly against each other as their slender arms embraced one another. "That's more like it!" Mephisto gushed, clapping his hands. Instead of seeing Rin hugging Maka, a different scene altogether flashed through his mind. …Amaimon was hugging a terrified, baby demon! 3

"Anyways, have a seat."

Maka and Rin sighed and looked at each other apologetically. That incident happened in a rush, now didn't it?

Clearing his throat, Mephisto began to explain. "Maka-Chan is here to be a part of a deadly serious mission. Operation "PM", or "Perfect Miester"-although I prefer calling it "Wired Miester", it's MUCH more interesting that way! The Girigori Organization- you DO know about them don't you Maka?"

"No Sir, I'm afraid I don't." Said girl shook her head attentively. Now she knew that she was in the right place for sure!

"Mattakuh! To think that death would have told you at least SOMETHING…But that's okay I wouldn't have either! HAHHHAHAHAAAA!" Mephisto broke into genuine laughter while clutching his stomach, Maka and Rin just chose to stay silent…how awkward. "Haaaaaaaah…ANYWAYS. The Girigori Organization aka the Vacant, is a powerful organization that dates back to 200 years. You really don't need to know much about it, seeing that most Pages and Exwires don't even know what it is! But then AGAIN, you're NOT a page… Hm… Well. You have the right to know THIS, at least. The Girigori Organization was named/founded after YOU~."

"_WHHAAAT_?!"

Maka shouted in surprise. A WHOLE BADASS ORGANIZATION WAS NAMED AFTER HER? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL HER?!

"UM-HMM~! It's just like a game of chess, really. Whenever they make a move, it's YOUR girigori soul that theyre betting on! So, it's pretty much a gamble too~."  
"Allow me to elaborate! Sixteen years ago, on the massive massacre known as the Blue Night- you both do know about THAT now don't you?"

"Right!" Maka cried-things were getting interesting! While Rin on the other hand rubbed the back of his head, lazily dismissing the matter.

"….Miss Albarn, would you do the honors?"

"The Blue Night took place sixteen years ago , when Satan himself (may he forever be bound to hell) possessed all of the famous, and strongest clergymen around the world."

"Bravo~!" Mephisto clapped gaily. Maka felt a surge of pride swell up inside of her, it was a good thing she read a lot of books! "As I was saying-" At this point, the stereotypical devil seemed to be enjoying himself. "-On that very night, the birth of an angelic girl with the soul of a fallen angel was predicted. It was said that she would be born to Spirit Albarn and his Death Master Kami, who was destined to help in the saving of Assiah and to rid the world of Insanity once more!" That, my dear is YOU. Death informed the Vacant Headquarters (which I am apart of-mind you) about you, the day you were born and ever since those sixteen years we spent most of our precious time, plotting and perfecting operation Wired Miester! We also began to be known as the Girigori Organization after that-desu~! AND THAT'S THE END OF THIS STORY~!"

"Huh? Already?" Rin mumbled blowing on his bang. All of this has already been explained to him, after all it was HE who was going to help her become the "Perfect Miester". It was all Shura's idea, "it'll increase HIS strength as well, now that he's mastered his flame I don' mind! Nyahahhahahah~! Bucha' gotta become Paladin like yer' promised and show me that Shiro was right!" She stated on a more "serious" note.

"But sir Pheles, what about operation "PM"?" Maka's sudden outburst of interest interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Oh yea~, OKI! So basically in order to become the "Perfect" Miester, you'll have to learn to summon a familiar as a Tamer, get the basic medications right as a Doctor, memorize Sutras as an Aria and once you combine them all with your skills as a Knight (we know all about Soul-kun too~), BAM!" Mephsito spun around in his chair with glee, then suddenly came to a halt and pointed a perfect, purple finger at Rin. "This is Rin Okumura. He's going to help you through your intensive training, while participating himself (since he's our savior too –deshu~ 3) because he's aiming for the rank of PALADIN!"

"Oooh…" Maka's lips were left in a small "O" shape as she stared at Rin with admiration. Said boy, felt his face fluster.

He brushed off all the sparkles that she was sending towards his direction and said, "well you're going to be a Death Master just like your mother when we're done with you!" She seemed to be quite pleased with this, because her face turned a light shade of red. She must look up to her mother… Thought Rin.

Honestly, he was so relieved that that he wasn't the only one was about to get extra attention. But on the other hand, he hoped that Bon, Shima, Konekomaru and Shiemi don't give her the hard time they gave him. Izumo was no problem, when it came to stuff like this though!

"B-b-but, the title of Death Master is too much for me…" She mumbled (almost inaudibly) which playing with the hem of her skirt.

"_**NONSENSE, CHILD**_!" Mephisto chimed in, "of course you are! You've even got the Death Scythe to match_!" _

Rin nodded his head in agreement (hey, all "monsters" need to stick together right?). He knew that even if she wasn't physically stronger than him, she could take him out in two seconds flat. He was a DEMON, she was a demon-HUNTER, she even had an anti-demon wavelength! But she's not the ONLY one who'spacked with monstrous skills! Just about any second now, whenever Mephisto gave the signal HE'D SHOW HER UP BIG TIME!

"Oh and Rin has something to show you." And THUS, the signal was given! Mephisto swung Maka's chair around so that she was facing Rin now.

Okay. So maybe he WAS nervous even though he WAS talking all big, just a second ago. But come on! What was she going to say? Freak out, like the rest of his friends? Maybe she would faint? Resent him? HE DIDN'T KNOW! He felt even worse, realizing that she was staring at him with her big, green, curious eyes.

"_**Eins, Zwei, DREI! Let the SHOOOW BEGIN**_~!"

"Well, here goes nothing…" Rin pulled out his sleek katana from his red sling bag and stretched the handle out from its sheath. The sword swung in the air, it's fine metal shining in the sunlight! His black and blue figure reflected clearly on the well polished hilt.

"Oh my God…" Maka gasped, staring at the spectacle in front of her. She watched as his furry black tail emerged from his back and waved about somewhere near his torso. He emitted a HUGE amount of energy… his soul wavelength was incredible right now! Was this the boy that she had met only an hour ago, with his dazing blue aura? Wait…that's not an aura… it isn't even close to being a rage of any kind! Was it… fire?

* * *

**_A/N: OOooOOhH! Cliff hanger! Hahahahahahaa! This chapter was unusually long wasn't it? Anyways:_**

**_Can you imagine Amaimon making up with a demon? x'D_**

**_Yea, I just made the Death Master shit up._**

**_Also, if you've noticed in the manga Maka blushes and gets these random feels of admiration quite a lot._**

**_And Rin shouts WWAAYYYYY TOO MUCH!_**

**_What do you think is about to happen next?_**

**_I'm quite eager about writing the next chapter!_**


	4. You're-! As If I give a rat's ass

** Wired Miester**

** Chapter 7**

_**A/N: Sorry to keep you all waiting! ^^' School has kept me SO buuussssyyyy….**_

_**We had two history tests, one geography quiz, one MAJOR math test, the science fair and NOW THE SPORTS DAY- all in a week! I had actually finished this a LONG time ago, but it took some time to type it out and edit it. There might be a few mistakes, but trust me, my Microsoft ain't letting me fix them! :'(**_

_**Anyways, enjoy!**_

* * *

"SAY HELLO, TO THE SON OF SATAN!"

Grope.

"W-w-what the hell?!" Rin fell over backwards, turning an even darker shade or red than he already was. "W-what're you doing?!"

"What's it look like I'm doing?" The earnest miester cried, tracing every curve, massaging the shaft and pulling every strand of hair on his tail.

Mephisto let out a deep laugh. He clutched his slender stomach and frantically searched for a way to calm himself down. Groping one's tail was rather an unthinkable (let alone DO-able) thing, indeed. Not even fellow demons dared to rendezvous that way, let alone let a human do it.

"Don't do that~!" Rin gushed, "-it really hurts…" Even though he could see the excitement and "concentration" on Maka's face he really didn't mind letting her down this time.

"No, like seriously, STOP."

Pull pull.

"God damn it just stop already!"

"Hey…!" Maka pouted, depressed by the loss of her new play toy.

"Y-you just found out that I'm the son of satan and the only thing that you're worried about is not being able to play with my tail?!"

"And your point is?" She asked, raising a perfect eyebrow. "You're becoming an exorcist right? You're going to kill Satan RIGHT? You're a good guy RIGHT? So what exactly is the issue here?"

Rin couldn't believe his ears! She was a professional demon-HUNTER, so why didn't she at least… freak OUT upon discovering his true identity? She just brushed it off like it was nothing! Speaking of which… how was a DEMON and a DEMON-HUNTER supposed to get along?

Maka clearly sensed his distress and decided to set the record straight. "Listen, it's quite the norm for there to be half human and half demon hybrids between exorcists. What your affiliation is is just your personal information. It really doesn't matter about where you came from or other insignificant details like that. All that matters is the REASON and BELIEVE that you've come to fight for and as long as your intentions are pure, you're fine material in my eyes." She said while indifferently blowing on her bangs, but somewhere along the talk Rin could hear some enthusiasm in her voice.

Even thought that she said that she approved of them, she decided to do a quick check up of their souls. Closing her eyes tightly, Maka was submerged in total darkness. It all suddenly came rushing past her as a brilliant green light flashed before her. Instead of two masculoine figures in front of her, all she saw were two circular masses, floating steadily in a never-ending, black abyss. One of the two peculiar balls shone out a blinding, pink light. The swirl on its head and the muffler that it wore could be recognized by a slight purple highlight. It sported a bad poker face, which could also be read as a mechanical grin-with the sharp teeth and all- letting out heartily laughs from time to time. Yep, it was a splitting image of Mephisto.

Not far from it was another soul, but it let out a dark BLUE aura-in contrast to his demonic companion's. It's most noticeable features were its bright (and lighter), fiery horns and a tiny, furry little tail sticking out of it. It let out an unwavering wavelength and was floating at a little faster pace too. Even Rin's soul had a tiny smirk, but it really didn't have much of an arrogant feel to it.

Well. That was all she needed to see. She blinked her eyes twice to find herself once more, in the presence of two men. Sir Pheles' soul was quite susceptible but Rin's seemed fine, she made a mental note.

"What an INSPIRING SPEECH~!" Mephisto clapped- finally recovering from his laugh attack. "But alas," he added, much graver now. "We don't want your education-and my lunch- to kept waiting any longer, so if you have any questions then please ask me them now~."

"Well THAT escalated pretty quickly…" Muttered Rin at theses…unexpected…turn of events.

"Oh yea! Who was the oracle who foretold my birth?" Asked Maka, her hands folded neatly on her lap.

"THAT would be Blair-Chan!"

"WHHAAAT?!" Maka's jaw fell to the floor. Blair? As in Blair the witch- I mean CAT?

"Tell me child, did you ever wonder as to HOW Blair ever got her supernatural abilities?"

Nod.

"Well it's a fine story indeed!" Mephisto cried, setting foot onto his desk. "Blair-Chan was just an ordinary kitty…well actually she WASN'T seeing as she foretold your birth and sealed a prophecy- ANYWAYS. She was the familiar of a witch…-yata yata yata-used tea leaves-blah blah blah-charted stars, that's where you come in and BAM! Shinigami and the Girigori Organization decided to grant her magical powers! But THEY don't really approve of how she's using them-but seriously, Soul IS a lucky basturd.

"OOHHH! I get it now!" Maka exclaimed as if one huge problem had just been resolved.

Despite her happiness for discovering the truth…NO. THIS WAS UNEXEPTABLE! She had no knowledge on this subject whatsoever, how abnormal is that?! She had a reputation to keep- and what would her mother say?! It's settled! She would check out a few books from the library and read up some basic info on demons. But wait…demons and Kishins are basically the same thing…RIGHT?! Well one thing's for sure, the can be found in any place, at any time.

TING!

"What's that-Ooh." Asked Rin, pointing at his headmaster's "ghost" timer thingy. SERIOUSLY, that little purple ghost freaked him out-I mean look, its drooling!

"My ramen's done~!" Mephisto sang, peeling off the cover.

Maka squirmed around a bit, things were starting to get really awkward.

"Well if you don't have any more questions, then kindly get out of my office." That was more of a command than suggestion, so already witnessing the volcano of the headmaster's patience erupting-the two, terrified teens scrambled out of his office. The large oak doors slammed SHUT, after them.

…

"Aniue~ who was that girl? She was cute."A familiar voice mumbled, over the sound of crunching chips.

"No one of your concern…yet." The eldest of the two sighed while dusting off Amaimon's crumbs off his shoulder.

"That's…weird." Rin was SHOCKED, he was still unused to this kind of PALACE (so called "school") and his new girl-Maka- pranced about in it like it held some dear childhood memories. WHICH WAS HIGHLY DOUTABLE- judging from the look on her face she barley HAD any dear childhood memories.

"Is there something bothering you?" She asked coolly, shutting her eyes and ignoring the delicious smell of the many cuisines in the cafeteria which they just happened to be passing.

"Ano..." Rin mumbled, wishing that his growling stomach would just SHUT UP for a second. "Are you…CRAZY/INHUMAN or something-"

"WHAT?! Say that again you son of a-"

"No-no, that just came out wrong! What I was trying to say is…that…how can you be SO…CALM? Isn't this place kind of…magical? Do you-uh-not like it here? Were you-erm-expecting more…? Or is that how you usually are-"

"NO! NO! NO! I didn't mean to be offensive!" She turned around and waved her hands frantically. And he must say, beetroot red was DEFINATLEY a color that suited her. "It's just that, it'd seem weird if I did and I'm used to-you're right! That just IS my demeanor!"

Two sets of eyes watched the spazzing teens with clear distaste. "Tch! What freaks! C'mon girls, idiocy is contagious~." The trio if a blonde, brunette and pig-tailed Japanese rolled their eyes and stalked away from the chaos.

"Sheesh. What was all that about?" Asked Maka, who just happened to overhear their "insightful" reviews on them.

"Heh. Must be Yukio's fangirls. They broke into our dorms the other night. Must've saw Yukio escorting you to the office, don't mind them. They just hate everyone."

Speaking of Yukio, this new girl really reminded Rin of him. She was so refined but even one small mishap would drive her over the top.

"Oh…how do you know about Yukio?"

"Well uh…you see, I'm his brother." Rin almost flipped backwards by her reaction. It was so…unexpected.

She, smiled? Most people would have gasped or said "oh my God".

"That's nice. I DO see the comparison." She said while smiling slightly.

"Um, thanks…" He blushed, maybe she meant that he was handsome like Yukio.

"But how old is he? He looks like a sophomore."

"Haha! About that, that nerdy four-eyes' younger than me by a few hours! He's just tall and secretly works his as off every day!"

"REALLY? No offense but, that's kinda sad…having to act like an adult even though he's only a kid. Huh-*sigh*- I can SO relate." She sighed wearily, "anyways!" The psyched teen cried, snapping out of her trance. "Sir Pheles didn't give me a timetable, handbook a uniform or ANYTHING for that matter! Why didn't I just ask him?! I don't wanna go back there again. Mattakuh, I swear, MEN these days…"

Rin tried to interrupt her rambling (something about how-a-woman-would-have-done-this-job-better) but she didn't even stop to breathe. And she seemed so…INTO her rant, as if she was deeply confessing her love for some one. So he was quite uncertain about whether to speak or not.

Am I being bullied? The thought sourly, slumping down low. Maka stopped in her tracks. "Dude…are you okay?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and placing a hand on his shoulders.

"I just wanted to tell you something…"

"What?"

"About your uniform and shit…I have it. Mephisto already gave it to me because he's a busy man, and he already informed me about this.

"Oh really!" She cried, her eyes widening for a second. "Then where is all that stuff?"

"It's in my dorm right now!" The taller of the two said, smiling awkwardly.

"So what're we waiting for?" the exuberant teen cried, grabbing her companion by the arm and headed towards the exit.

"Wait, wait, wait!"

"Nani?"

"I have something called a magic key, it's a short cut- I'll explain all of this to you on the way." Rin sighed while steering her into a dark hallway in the opposite direction.

Maka was really getting tired of not knowing shit around here.

"Tadaima!" Rin called out to no one in particular while barging into his dormitory.

"Wooaaahhh! You could film a cheap-horror movie in here!" Most girls would have probably screamed upon seeing the abandoned dorm, but Maka's genuine remark was hilarious!

"Haha! My thoughts exactly," he said while chuckling a bit.

"So Yukio and you live here all alone? That's cool." Maka was quite used to exploring ancient ruins and this was no less. "Who cooks and cleans?"

"I usually cook and we take turns cleaning and doing laundry-brace yourself we have to walk a LONG way before reaching room six hundred and two, don't give me that look! Six hundred and two rooms aren't THAT much! Where was I? We have this little impy dude to help us out with the food-say hi to Ukobach!"

The little purple demon made a squeaking noise similar to "Cheesu!"

"Oisu~!" Maka waved back.

"That's the clown's familiar-WAIT WHY CAN YOU SEE HIM? DO YOU HAVE A SPIRIT WOUND?!"

Maka tapped her chin thoughtfully and replied, "hmm…I guess so- I mean, I've been fighting potential Kishins all my life. Kishins and demons are basically the same right- I see, you don't know that, yourself do you? But I guess they are."

"REALLY?! You ACTUALLY fought stuff over there? I thought that demons-sorry "KISHINS"- were scared of Shinigami…"

"NO!" Maka snorted. "I WISH. But hey, how'd you know that?"

"I-uh-read this manga you see, it's called Kuroshitsuji (A/N: Also known as Black Butler)- and yes I read manga DON'T JUDGE-" Rin blushed, confessing his guilty pleasure hesitantly.

"YOU READ IT TOO?! I KNEW I HEARD THAT THEORY SOMEWHERE!"

Woah, woah, woah! Rin was flabbergasted to find out that such a "proper" person like her read manga! "H-how-?"

*"Well you see…I have this friend Black*Star-SHIT I MISS MY FRIENDS- and after playing basketball he needed to but his weekly manga. I tagged along and while he was paying on the counter, this picture of a little blonde girl holding twin swords (even though she was in a frilly wedding dress) caught my attention! And I HAD to pick it up. The title read "Kuroshitsuji" and loved it ever since!" She explained, using many weird hand gestures and blushing a light shade of red.

After rambling on and on about how much of a manga freak Rin was and that Yukio had a whole room filled with manga (and such shit) Ukobach had, had just about ENOUGH.

"EEEEEEEEEEeeeKKkk!" He shrieked in an unfamiliar manner, trying to get them to move on. After apologizing to the short-tempered familiar, they both ran full sprint to room six hundred and two.

On Rin's abandoned, messy study desk lay a neat paper package. On it was printed out in black, block letters "MAKA ALBARN".

Said girl dashed towards it, flopped herself onto the nearest bed and neatly ripped it open.

Out came a timetable, a student handbook, monthly allowance (which happened to be more than Rin's) and a uniform.

Oh. My. God. "EW!" Maka shrieked, tossing it aside. "IT'S PINK! AND YELLOW?! It's so girly and sissy… how the hell am I supposed to fight in this!" She pouted for the hundredth time she reached here.

Rin got what she meant. As much as he wanted to see her in a cute, little uniform, she didn't seem like that cutsie, flirty girl. She was a scythe miester-a knight! She couldn't fight in a uniform like THAT! Damn, if only Yukio was- YUKIO!

"Hey Maka, good news! Yukio has an old uniform that's WAAY too small for him back in the laundry room-how about changing it up a bit?" That was, by far the best idea that he had ever come up with.

After a few hours, Maka came out of the bathroom and gaped at herself in the mirror. She kept Yukio's long sleeved, dress shirt the same length and wore his striped tie as a ribbon. His pants had been cut into a black mini-skirt. To cover up her bare legs in battle, she decided to wear black, striped tights. She was currently sporting black stockings and black combat boots with white laces. Rin said it'd be a huge problem so she pulled back her bangs with a hair band similar to her bow. The jacket was kept to the side, she'd only wear it when it got chilly.

Pleased with her new attire, she asked her companion if anyone would oppose of it. Rin replied nonchalantly with a smile, "nah, Mephisto really 'ain't one for rules and no one else really cares. My friend- I mean a GIRL named Shiemi comes in a kimono!"

"Thanks for everything, I really look forward to working with you-and I'm sure Soul will too! But I'm kind of tired since today had been pretty eventful… So would you please direct me as to where I'm supposed to sleep at night?" Damn! Why was her formality so appealing to him?

"The thing is… none of the girls dorms have a spare room so Mephisto arranged for you to stay with us…" Rin mumbled, with an eye closed. He expected her to hit him with a book (the Maka CHOP!) or call him a pervert, but she brushed it off like it was nothing and nodded with a simple "oh".

"Y-you don't mind?!" He shrieked, for the thousandth time, gaining animated features.

"I've lived with FOUR men before-TOPS. That's when Hiro, Kid-shit-and B*S came to stay over. I'm not exuberant about it, but yea. I don't think you're a peeping tom-see ya!" She giggled, her dishwater blonde hair bouncing behind her slim back as she ran out of the room.

After he was sure she left, Rin smiled to himself and his tail swayed merrily.

He had gained a new friend.

.

.

.

"Hey…" Maka whispered, retreating back into his room-rubbing the back of her head. "which one is my room again?"

* * *

_**A/N: I actually liked this chapter :D But then again, I liked ALL my chapters when I finished typing them! x'D**_

_**The whole manga loving scene is a head cannon of mine, actually, this whole fanfic is based on several of my head cannons. Gotta love dat Mephy right? He just kicked them out of his office, lyk a boss. Just to let you guys know, I'm going to keep on changing Maka's outfits according to which type of miester she's training, to be at the moment! So if you have any suggestions, please do tell! I've already thought of an outfit for when she's going to be a Dragoon and I LOVE it.**_

_**Anyways, I think I should clear something out, when Rin thought "Am I being bullied?" I know that it didn't make much sense, but he ALWAYS says that in the manga and trust me, it doesn't make much sense in there either! If you still have any questions then please ask, don't be shy~ Reviews, PM's, favorites and alerts are my SSOOOUUULLL FOOOODDDD~ ITADAKIMAS.**_

_**Translations:**_

_***Cheesu – Wuzzup**_

_***Oisu – Sup**_

_***Manga – Japanese comics (but I bet you knew that)**_

_***Tadaima – I'm home!**_

_***Itadakimas – Thanks for the grub/food**_


	5. Shibu-Brats meet the Lieutenant?

**Wired Miester**

**Chapter 5**

_**A/N: OH HEY LOOK IT'S ANOTHER UPDATE! I watched Soul Eater episode 39 and, LOL. I LOVED IT.**_

_**After watching it this idea struck me SO DAMN HARD and wouldn't let me continue my day in peace! I was quite hesitant to actually add this (I was going to make this an extra) SINCE IT BECAME A MAJOR TWIST IN THE PLOT (for me, since I know the story at depth xD) and was really hard to fit in. I HOPE YOU APPRECIATE MY EFFORTS PEOPLE! But anyways, this chappie is totally dedicated to dem' Shibusen brats~ Love 'em~!**_

_**Disclaimer: Y I NO OWN SOUL EATER?!**_

* * *

"Tch. Nothing's changed, as it? Shinigami-sama." A smirk danced on the guest's lips as she strummed her fingers on her knee.

Everything was just how she remembered it- all down to the last remedial lesson. She hadn't sat down so peacefully in a while, isolated from the outside world and all. But she was the Reaper's Best lieutenant, and THAT was worth it.

"I'm afraid it has, Miyagi-san~. But I'm sure you'll like the new batch, they're quite the lively… "monsters" as they call themselves. Of course, your beloved daughter as well."

"Humph. I'm already liking the zeal~. Maka…" Almost on cue, a rough wind whipped her long, chocolate brown hair behind, revealing her emerald green orbs. "Mama's home."

Shinigami knew what she meant. Granted-he WAS the Grim Reaper but he was also a parent. And a PROUD one-mind you. He couldn't imagine being on the run, travelling around the world and still trying to maintain a healthy relationship with his child, like she was. And yet, her daughter still loved her…

And STIll, Death the Kid, his only child seemed to show him the cold shoulder. He wasn't travelling the world, but they still ended up with that same, bitter result. He always had loved him, even though he never had the time to prove it. If he could change the fact that Kid had to live alone in a huge mansion from the age of four he would change that. He really would.

"She'll be glad to see you, but it'll be hard to break the news to her. After all, I think that she never even suspected that she'd be working as a double-cross agent. Anywho~, we'll be receiving Mephisto's call anytime now-"

_***TING. TING. TING.**_

A nearby mirror shook slightly, it's glass rippling like water and no longer showed the scythe-miester's reflection. Instead, a man dressed in an oddly classy, yet clownish attire with a top hat could be seen.

"Good morning Shinigami-OOOH. I didn't see you there…" He said, while flashing the only woman in the room his signature grin; baring his fangs. *"It's so nice to see that a young woman such as yourself is…STILL alive."

Typical Mephisto, she thought while blowing on her bangs. Choosing to ignore the comment, she just solemnly stated "good morning Mephisto, I trust that you too are doing well." Filthy man! Did he think that THAT tone would get a rise out of HER? Tch! So not going there, EVER again.

"Hello Mephisto~!" The Reaper sand, bouncing up to the mirror. "Has Maka-Chan arrived safely yet? I believe that this is her first day attending classes?"

"Yes it is~!" Said man replied, in the same way. "She and Rin are currently attending their regular classes, Exorcist Cram-School begins next week!"

Upon hearing the name "Maka" the brunette smiled silently while pushing her hair behind her ear. "Let's get to the POINT, shall we?" She coughed rather loudly, giving their conversation a boost.

"Oh yes Miyagi-Chan~ I just wanted to mention that your daughter is getting along MAGNIFFICENTLY with the son of Satan!" Mephisto smirked, running his fingers down his desk.

He was trying to piss her off AGAIN wasn't he? Shibusen was on step-ahead, they would never trust a filthy demon! Them getting along was a part of the plan, but she couldn't tell HIM now could she? Even though it was against her will, she still gave him the reaction that he craved for; "As if you aren't, scumbag! YOU BETTER be treating my daughter right motherfucker!"

"My, my, quite the loose tongue you've got there~" well duh. Who do you think Maka got it from?

_**TING. TING. TING.**_

Another mirror started to shake, but Shinigami-sama had already started walking towards it. "Excuse me, but it seems that a miester is calling me~" and with that, his attention was now directed towards the hack miester Hiro.

"Oi YOU!" The fired up miester whispered to the eldest son of Satan-just loud enough so that he could barely make out her words. But he knew better than to provoke her even further, and with a wave and another smirk-TING! They could no longer see each other.

"Heh. And she thinks that I don't know about their little plan to kill Rin?" Mephisto laughed, talking to no one in particular. Let's just say that, when it comes to spying, Amaimon was a professional.

He wasn't worried though. Rin already knew that many people were out to kill him. What difference did one more make? Or maybe he was underestimating her…

* * *

He just wanted to be left alone, but they weren't going to leave him alone. He just wanted to be isolated, but they weren't going to LET him be isolated. Soul lay there on his comfy sofa; missing Maka and feeling depressed. Their lounge was an interesting place, one would never relax there; just feel immensely merry or down. Although, he couldn't suppress the happiness that bubbled inside his tanned chest when he watched his friends goof off.

Black*Star was chugging down his third carton of milk until Kim slapped his back, making him spit it all out of the kitchen floor. Jacqueline took no notice and continued fixing her hair, blocking out Patty's gagging noises ("this friggin' burrito is too damn BIG!" she cursed). Kid fought with the delivery man outside, because they seemed to be missing Liz's strawberry shake. Tsubaki set the cake in the oven to bake while Hiro and Kilik began pigging out.

Shuffling the cards in his hand Soul tried to suppress his laughter. What good was playing Mafia if no one took it seriously? Pot of Thunder interrupted his thoughts by turning the volume of the t.v even louder (which was now max), Pot of Fire got up and jumped into Soul's lap, trying to imitate the strange dance on the television (One Pound Fish vs. Gangnam style had some crrazyyy moves yo).

Only a few dim lights were on, so was the television and stereo, the teens continued their shenanigans in the moonlight. To make the moment even more perfect, Blair opened all the windows to let the chilly nighttime air in. Patty snuggled herself into Kid's chest and laughed at Soul when he got glomped by Blair. Things sure were wild tonight because half of the gang just came back from Alaska (A/N: remember chapter 1)!

If only Maka was here… Soul thought, shutting his eyes and blocking his mind from everything except for his miester. She seemed to…TROUBLED…the last time he saw her. But her pouting record only lasts for two days to she must be fine by now, right? Still, he was her weapon partner and he cared for her- actually, everyone in the room loved her! They were all probably thinking about her too…

JA NAY! Maka wasn't gone forever, after all they were all planning to visit her, and it was uncool to dwell on something. Maka taught him THAT.

Soul snapped out of it and noticed that several things had changed now. Black*Star and Kim were furiously making out, *Hiro was beating Kilik with a burrito ("YOU WERE GOINGTO EAT MINE, WEREN'T YOU YOU BITCH?!"), Tsubaki tried serving cake to Kid but he was crying over the placement of the strawberry and threw it out of the open window. The two shamans were busy, hip-thrusting across the room. Patty was finishing Black*Star's carton of milk and Liz was painting Blair's nails as well as-

"OI LIZ! DON'T YOU DARE PAINT MY NAILS!" The two girls laughed at the deathscythe and pecked his tanned cheeks. He decided that it would be best to ignore their complaining neighbors and just play it cool when the cops arrive because tomorrow was a BIG day. And judging by the tone in Spirit's voice it was not going to be good.

* * *

Waking up early in the morning was a near-impossible task for them all. Considering all the shit that they stayed up doing, the teachers would obviously expect them to come in late. But NNOOOO, they had a DTK in the house and HAD to arrive perfectly on time (no one expect for Black*Star had the guts to oppose him-he's quite a bitch when he wakes up in the morning).

* * *

Upon entering the Deathroom, the teens found themselves in the presence of three adults. Shinigami-sama ("OISU~!" "Hallo, hallo Shinigami-sama/dana!" "Good morning father."), Deathscythe –who was looking quite pale and timid today-and a woman.

A woman that they had never seen before, although it felt as they did. She gave out a familiar aura, it was strong and steadfast. Calm yet powerful. Something like Maka's-

"Hello." Said woman introduced, smiling slightly and placing a hand on her perfect hand on her hip ("her nails are fabulous!" "Shut up Liz!") "I believe that you all must be wondering as to who I am. You don't need to know much about me but if you wish to know, then I won't hesitate to tell you. Before Shinigami-sama and…-tch-SPIRIT, explain operation Wired Miester and your assigned roles to you, you must know this. Satan and the Kishin are the same to me! Nor do I know them at depth and nor do I need to, all I need to know is that they must face the wrath of God!  
I've done it once before, and I'll do it once again, I'll personally ensure that every skin cuticle is ripped from their bodies and will never see the light of day! You may call me Migyori-san, but you might know my by the name of Kami Albarn. _**My goal is to annihilate the Kishin, Satan and all his damned sons with my very fists!"**_

* * *

_**A/N: I wanted to make Kami badass, did I succeed?**_

_**At first, I too thought that Kami would look like an older version of Maka but Z-Raid (she's awesome) was right. Kids are NOT always splitting images of their parents. So this is what I think Kami looks like (don't worry, there'll be more description later on- I've got a whole character design for her).**_

_**I was in such a hyperactive mood when I wrote this (I jogged 6 KM BABYY!) and I poured my thoughts into this shit. I LOVED writing this chapter. I LOVE IT!**_

_**Kami's name- Kami Miyagori (not her official name) suites her in my opinion, it means Divine Shrine.**_

_**I really don't blame Kid for giving his father the cold shoulder.**_

_**Aztec's**_

_***(1) it's the sound of the mirror not the bell.**_

_***(2) I like adding Kilik in all my shit, I like him :3**_


End file.
